


Pillow Talk

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's the honest sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Rae finds Finn is the most honest after sex. 

She’s not sure what it is but there’s something about laying naked, all stretched out like a cat who’s just had his belly scratched that makes him talkative and candid and she uses it to her advantage every time. 

"When did you first realize you liked me?" 

He turns his head and squints at her, his lips still kiss swollen. “I don’t think I ever like you, honestly. Jumped straight into love.”

She smacks him lightly. “Come on.” 

"Seriously. One minute you were Chloe’s annoying friend, Mae and the next, you’ve stolen my 20p and I’m in love." He stretches his arms above his head. "Poor boy never knew what hit him." 

"You’re so full of it." 

"I’m not! You can ask anyone. Well, maybe just Chop." 

"You used to talk about me to Chop?" 

"Once! I was drunk and…" he trails off and puts his hands over his face. "Ugh, never mind." 

Rae laughs and kisses his shoulder. “Bless you.” 

"Yeah, yeah. What about me? When did you know you liked me?"

She thinks for a minute, drawing it out so that he’ll tickle her sides and tell her out with it, girl. “Well, I guess is was when you punched Big G. I thought you were cute beforehand but you were such a grumpy sod.” 

"I was not!" 

"Were, too! Always so moody and-" 

"Was not!" 

"You’re still a grumpy sod!" 

He rolls over, fingers ghosting up her sides and ignores her pleas and squeals of laughter. “Say it’s not true!” 

"It is true!" 

He stops when tears start running down her face and she can’t breathe due to laughing. “Alright, Mae. If you say so.”

She pushes him. “Shut up.” 

Finn rolls off of her and stretches back out and Rae marvels at how comfortable he is in his nudity. Her fingers play across his belly, fingertips swirling around his navel and twirling in the soft, find hairs that lead down, down, down… 

His eyes pop open and he grabs her hand hand in his. “Dangerous territory, girl.” 

"You must be tired then." 

He tries to act insulted but a yawn gives him away. “You do wear me out.” 

"Ok, well, answer me this then. If you were so in love with me, then why did you wait so long to ask me out?" 

He turns his head to look at her and she loses her breath at the shift behind his eyes. It’s an old hurt that hasn’t properly healed yet. “You went out with Archie.” 

"Oh." She’s not sure what to say because even though Finn knows now that Archie is gay, it didn’t change the fact that she chose Archer first. "I’m sorry. I didn’t know you then. I-" 

"You don’t have to apologize," he laughs. "I was a rude, grumpy twat to you. No wonder you liked him better." 

She skims her nose up his arm and kisses his shoulder. “I’ve only ever loved you, though.” 

"Same." 

They’re quiet after that and she’s almost asleep when she feels him shift beside her. “Rae?” 

She opens one eye to find him propped up on one elbow, his face close to hers. “Hmm?” 

"I was devastated when you went out with Archer. Then you came to the pub and said the two of you had kissed… I didn’t know why I was so hurt but I get it now. We were meant for each other, you know? Finnley the Grumpy Sod and Rae the Music Queen makes much more sense that Archer the History Bore and Rae the Music Queen." He’s silent for a spell, his hands tracing nonsense on her skin that she tries to figure out. His fingers moce to fast for her to catch any of it and she knows he’s just admitting something to himself before he can say it to her. "It’s the only time I’ve ever thought about me and Archie not being friends. I couldn’t physically see him with you because I could only see you with me in my head." 

He lies down with his head on her chest and wraps his arms around her. “Night, Rae.”


End file.
